A Wandless Ginny Weasley & Her Stolen Knickers
by Boque
Summary: In order to watch over her best friend, Ginny Weasley agrees to attend a gathering in the Slytherin Common Room. Everything after results in countless detentions, Muggle fighting, and stolen kisses.
1. Chapter 1

**A Wandless Ginny Weasley & Her Stolen Knickers**

* * *

She glared angrily. "Ron, give it back," she growled, taking a war stance. She made sure he would notice her white, clenched fists.

He wasn't affected by her rage. He grinned. "Sorry, Gin. You're just going to have to pry it out of my hands," he said smugly, crossing his arms in a gesture of boredom. He raised a red eyebrow.

Ginny took a deep breath and shrieked as she walked away, defeated. _Bloody Hermione and her stupid punishment_, she thought nastily. It had been three days and seventeen hours of peace between Ginny and all the morons who craved to piss her off. After receiving several detentions for fighting like a Muggle, Hermione thought it best to take matters into her own hands.

The brunette somehow managed to make a deal with all the professors: Ginny would be wandless for an entire week as penalty for her fighting. The agreement included not having her precious wand during classes, outings, and daily routine. Ginny was seething.

There was still the problem with fighting like a Muggle and although Ginny scoffed at the idea of not possessing her wand the first day, she instantly began to resent it. And so, the "bet" began. Ginny would be a lover not a fighter and in five days, she would finally obtain her needed item.

She turned a corner and ran into a frantic Luna.

"Luna!" she scowled, dusting off her robes.

Luna noticed her tone and tilted her head thoughtfully. "What's the matter, Gin? Those blasted gnargles at it again?"

Ginny immediately felt guilty. "I'm sorry, Luna. I've just been having a horrid couple of days is all. I didn't mean to snap at you," she apologized, helping her friend gather her discarded books on the ground.

"It's understandable," Luna said dismissively, "I would be a bit miffed as well if someone had taken my wand."

"Why were you running like a manic?" Ginny asked suddenly, rubbing a forming bruise on her arm. She glanced at it. "You nearly knocked me into the ground."

Luna sighed. "That Slytherin boy won't leave me alone," she said sadly, hoisting her books up to her chest. "He keeps speaking of butter and beer."

Ginny laughed. "Luna, that's a drink," she explained.

"I know. But that's a strange name for a drink," she said airily, tucking a stray blond hair behind her ear. "I prefer a double latte with a shot of raspberry and cola."

Ginny made a face of disgust. "I do not want to know," she muttered.

"Well, I best be going. He threatened an awful lot and I don't want to be in the line of fire," she said calmly.

Before she could walk away, Ginny turned around and inquired, "What Slytherin boy is irritating you?"

Luna kept walking and said breathily, "Some boy named Theodore."

"Luna, what does he do?" she pressed, rushing to her friend and stopping her short. "Has he ever really … hurt you?"

Luna shook her head, still serene. "No. He's very polite. I do wish he would just stop staring though. It's a bit unnerving."

Ginny cracked a mischievous grin. "Why, Luna Lovegood, I think this slimy Slytherin might have a crush on you!"

She shrugged, nonchalant. "If so, he should just say it outright instead of constantly following me around." As she uttered the last word, the pair heard footsteps approaching.

Ginny spotted a gaggle of Slytherins walking their way, Nott especially faster than the rest of them. "Do they always come in a bloody pack?" Ginny mumbled.

"I suppose so. He's never alone," Luna answered, watching them with bright eyes. "They do seem … a bit intimidating."

Ginny snorted and faced them defiantly. "Not in the slightest."

"Running away from me, Lovegood?" Nott asked silkily, trailing a finger down her cheek.

Luna stood her ground and replied simply, "Yes."

He seemed pleased with her answer.

"It's a bit desperate for you to be creeping around Luna with your little friends, don't you think, Nott?" snapped Ginny, tapping her foot impatiently. Three Slytherins and nowhere to run? What the hell was Luna thinking walking around alone?

"I'd watch out, Weasley," he sneered, eying her distastefully. "I've a wand and you've your fists. Doesn't sound like a fair fight."

"Theodore," Luna cut in gracefully, looking as if she was in her own world, "You mustn't goad Ginny. She's very frustrated."

"Ah, sexual frustration," Blaise Zabini spoke up arrogantly, "It happens to the best of us."

Ginny sneered, "Fuck off, Zabini."

"Where to, my darling?" he retorted saucily, licking his lips.

Luna's dreamy voice interrupted them once more. "You look really pretty today, Pansy," she complimented kindly.

The dark-haired girl looked shocked. Her expression immediately turned into revulsion. "I already know that, thank you," she quipped.

Ginny rolled her eyes and grabbed Luna by the elbow. "We should probably get a move on," she hinted it strongly, beginning to walk away.

"Lovegood!" they heard Nott call from behind them.

Luna turned around expectantly.

"I'm having a bit of a get together at the Slytherin common room tonight. You're coming," he stated.

Ginny's eyes widened and she turned to Luna, shaking her head. "Very bad idea. Not a good idea," she mumbled repeatedly.

Luna looked to Nott, then to Ginny, then back to Nott, and responded, "Shall I bring a friend?"

"As long as it's not another male," he smirked and walked the other way, satisfied.

"Are you bloody insane?!" Ginny shrieked, not even waiting until they were out of earshot.

"Would you like to accompany me to a get together tonight?" Luna asked, as if the prior conversation never occurred.

Ginny sputtered clumsily. "What – did I just not – _Luna_!"

"If not, you can just say no," Luna clarified, still looking dazed.

"Are you – are you even _listening_ to yourself?! You agreed to be surrounded by ruthless Slytherins, who, in fact, might even devour your blood in a sacrifice of the … the … the _evil_!"

"You sound just like your brother," Luna pointed out.

"You're not going," Ginny said in finality.

Luna just stared. "I've already given in my R.S.V.P."

"_What_?! This isn't a wedding! Gods, you've gone straight for the asylum, haven't you?!" Ginny raged.

"I'll go alone then," she decided, striding towards her dormitory.

Ginny trailed along beside her. "Are you dense?! No! You are _not_ going!"

"Yes, I am," breathed Luna tranquilly. She spotted a bird. "Oh, look," she cooed happily, "it's a pigeon."

"Luna, focus!" barked Ginny. "I will not let you attend that gathering."

Luna kept walking, ignoring her protests. "See you later, Ginny."

Ginny growled loudly at the corridor, watching Luna as she sauntered away. "Damn it," she muttered. "Fine!" she yelled, raising a defeated fist. "I'll go!"

"I'll stop by to get you," Luna sang back, knowing full well that Ginny would consent to come and protect her.

Ginny sighed dejectedly. "What is Circe's name have I done?"

* * *

"You should probably go with the pink one," advised Luna, twirling a strand of hair between her fingers. "Pink is such a lovely color."

"It clashes with my hair," Ginny replied automatically. "And why can't I just wear my jogging attire? It's not like we're going to be staying for long," she snapped, heatedly going through her clothing. "What does one wear to a Death Eater meeting?"

"Most likely Death Eater robes," Luna said, not catching Ginny's jeer. "Or all black. Maybe they wear purple. I love purple."

Ginny merely stared in amazement. "You are aware that we're going to be entering the lair of all that is wicked and immoral, right?"

"You should go with yellow, then," suggested Luna, examining her fingernails. "You have such beautiful skin for yellow."

Ginny rolled her eyes and shimmied out of her jogging outfit. She began running after no longer having a face to pummel her frustrations on. Dean Thomas was the first target on her hit list once she got her wand back. He catcalled persistently and she found that his perverted demeanor did nothing for her furious anger. Oh, he would pay.

Ginny slid on the dress and pulled her hair back, not caring for her appearance at all. She was sweaty, exhausted, and cautious. Not a great combination.

"I do hope they have peanuts," Luna announced out of random.

Ginny slipped on a cardigan and grumbled, "Let's just go."

* * *

Staring at the painting considerately, Luna hummed a soft tune.

"Well, seems like we don't have the password!" Ginny declared happily, clapping her hands. "Why don't we just go on back to our rooms and sleep?" She wriggled her eyebrows.

Luna shrugged. "I guess we do have to depart," she agreed.

Ginny leapt for joy and began walking away.

Just as she took another step, the painting swung open and revealed an aggravated Draco Malfoy. He glanced at Luna and sneered. "Braving the storm, Lovegood?"

Luna nodded gently, but bravely. "You can't beat the weather if you don't brave the storm," she informed him, sliding past him and walking in. She paused and motioned for Ginny to follow. "Are you coming, Gin?"

Malfoy's eyes snapped immediately towards her small form.

Ginny raised her chin insolently and stated firmly, "I believe I am."

She flounced past Malfoy and made sure to stand close to Luna. They entered the common room and Ginny found she couldn't control an awed gasp.

It was glorious. Rich, velvet drapes donned their windows. Their couches were lined with suede. It was dark, but warm, and Ginny wished the Gryffindor common rooms were half as breath taking.

Her face turned grim at the sight of the Slytherins gathered in an imperfect circle on the couches.

She jumped when she didn't find Luna beside her. Her eyes scanned the room wildly and she breathed a sigh of relief when she discovered Luna admiring the gold moldings on the wall.

"What is this?" drawled an amused Daphne Greengrass. "Two lions in the den of the snakes?"

Nott glared at her. "Is there a problem?"

She shook her head, still grinning. "Not at all. Quite a change in pace." Her grin grew wider. "Interesting company as well."

Ginny felt a body next to her. Turning, she wheezed when Malfoy loomed at her side, scrutinizing her with his menacing eyes.

"Draco, leave the girl alone," Millicent Bullstrode ordered, sitting pleasantly on the ground. "We all know she's a bit high strung." Ginny's eyes met hers and she smiled. "I saw what you did to Michael Corner. Great right hook, Weasley."

Ginny was flattered. "It's all in the wrist," she said smugly.

Bullstrode laughed. "Poor boy cried in the Infirmary for hours," she chuckled.

"What did the bloke do, Weasley?" Zabini asked smoothly, curious.

Ginny watched as Malfoy sat elegantly on the sofa. He didn't seem interested in her at all. She carefully eyed Luna in the corner of the room. "He mentioned something about my arse," she replied, not really paying attention to them.

Luna reached out a hand to touch a painting.

"It is a gorgeous arse," Zabini drawled, smirking.

Ginny glowered at him. "You want a black eye as well?" she threatened.

He grinned, humored by her defense. "Sit down," he commanded, patting the space next to him.

Gulping, Ginny began to notice the awkwardness of the situation. She was standing like an outsider – which she was – before them, Luna was distractedly roaming through the room, and Nott was eying her hungrily from his seat.

She nodded and stiffly sat next to Zabini. She examined the table before her, littered with drinks of all kinds. _What the hell am I doing?_

"Luna," she called out suddenly. "You should come sit." She prayed that Luna would hurry up with her inspection and save her from another odd conversation.

Luna drifted towards an oak door. "I've always wanted to see what a Slytherin bedroom looked like," she commented lightly.

Ginny froze as Nott got up within seconds to show her.

Daphne Greengrass smirked haughtily. "Your friend is extremely trusting, isn't she?"

Ginny stood up and stared, shell-shocked, as Luna entered the room with no fear whatsoever. "Luna," croaked Ginny, following her. She went into the room, fully ready to batter the shite out of Nott, but was hit, once again, with wonder.

"This is _not_ a bedroom," Ginny breathed, looking around in admiration.

Their rooms were even more regal. Four poster beds were lined in their own little – _definitely not little_, thought Ginny – nooks. The suite was humungous. It could obviously fit more than four students within it.

"Is this your bed?" Luna sighed, feeling the silk sheets between her fingers.

Ginny gaped at her. Did she really have no idea what the hell she was doing? Luna was always so calm and serene, but to not blatantly see the signs of Nott's lust for her? Was she serious?

Nott came close and stared down at her, his dark eyes hooded. "Of course. I can't have anything less than silk."

Luna smiled wistfully. "You have good taste."

"Lovegood," he whispered, lightly touching her arm.

Ginny gulped and looked away. None of this was what she expected.

She tried to keep her eyes from their general area, when she spotted a satin curve of cloth peeking out from out of someone's drawer. Her breath caught in her throat as she noticed the unique sewing pattern on embedded on the fabric. _Oh, my God_, she panicked, _those are my fucking knickers_.

"Gin?"

She disregarded the sound of her name and dashed to the drawer. She pulled out the item of clothing and felt her face go red. She whirled to Nott, livid as fuck. "What the hell is this?" she hissed deathly.

Nott stiffened and realization washed over his face.

"What the fuck is this doing here?" she screeched, walking to him and pushing him into his bed.

Luna instantly got in-between them. "Gin, what are those?"

"These are my fucking knickers!" she shrieked.

"Are you sure?" Luna asked reasonably.

Ginny was aghast. "Of course I'm sure! Hermione gave them to me as a joke! They've got my fucking name written on the tag!"

Zabini rushed into the room and snapped, "What the bloody hell is with all the noise?!" He suspiciously ogled at the scene and his dark eyes landed on the scrap of material in Ginny's hands. His eyes skipped to hers. "Where did you find those?"

Ginny tightened her hold on her underwear and whispered quietly, "Did you take these?" Her tone of voice was eerily calm and everyone in the room feared for Zabini's life.

He didn't answer her.

Swallowing hard, Ginny began to breathe raggedly. "I can't believe this," she rasped, eyes darting in every which direction. She was angry, yes, but she felt completely humiliated. He had filched her knickers from the laundry rooms and kept them like a fucking prize. Ginny felt tears sting at her eyes.

Without saying another word, she jetted out of the room, refusing to meet anyone's curious gaze. She passed by the horde of Slytherins in the common room and paid no heed to their questions.

"Weasley, where are you off to?"

"What does she have in her hand?"

She rushed out of their corridors without a glance back. Out of their Slytherin perimeter, Ginny ducked into an alcove and crouched on the ground. Holding her knickers in her hand, she sobbed into her knees.

They had made a fool out of her. It was all a gag to them. She had made it vehemently clear to everyone that she was not to be trifled with. After growing up around her older brothers, Ginny learned how to properly defend herself – with or without a wand. She kept the horny boys at bay and she focused solely on her schoolwork and courses. How could this have happened? How could they have just stolen something so secret? To steal her knickers was to boast to the world that they bedded her – that it was evidence of what may have transpired between herself and the Slytherins.

Ginny stared blankly at the knickers in her hand. For the first time in a long time, she had no urge to pummel anyone. The situation was too personal to do so. Wiping away her tears, she stuffed the fabric in her robe pocket, left the alcove and headed for her dormitory.

She would pretend it never happened, for the consequences of it getting out were too dire and embarrassing for her to endure.

* * *

She awoke to a silent room the next morning. It was a blissful Saturday and Ginny was grateful for the quiet. Deciding to relish in a book, Ginny headed for the library, wearing one of Ron's old t-shirts and a pair of jogging shorts. She sighed in relief when she found that most of the students had gone to Hogsmeade for the day.

Sitting down, she cracked open her copy of _Atlas Shrugged_ and scanned each line. She finished only one page before her thoughts drifted back to the night before. She felt guilty for leaving Luna, but she couldn't stand being ridiculed for another minute. Ginny groaned when she realized that they would jeer at her whenever she would see them. She put down the book and laid back into the wooden chair.

"I need to stop," she whispered, ridding her mind of everything.

She paused when she heard yells and cheers from outside the window. She propped her knees onto the chair and her eyes widened. Ron was inside a circle of excited students, fists at the ready, with Dean Thomas across from him, trying not to look terrified.

Ginny zoomed out of there like her arse was on fire. When she got outside, she struggled through the crowd of students and finally reached her brother. "Ron, what the hell!" she hissed, pushing him back into Harry and Hermione. "You shouldn't be fighting."

"You should talk," he growled, still glaring at Dean.

"What the hell is this about?!" snapped Ginny, red in the face.

"Dean said something inappropriate," Hermione replied, holding onto to Ron's arm. "_Which_ shouldn't matter, because it's only words."

"What did he say?!" Ginny questioned.

No one answered her.

"What did he say?!" she demanded.

"He called you a fucking slag, Gin," Ron muttered darkly.

Ginny stopped short and turned to face Dean. Before anyone else could utter a sound, she took one long step and clocked him right on the face. He fell back with a crack. Ginny shook her numb hand and watched as his friends loomed over him.

Hermione gasped. "Ginny!" she reprimanded. "That breaks the _entire_ agreement!"

The commotion died down when Professor Snape glided through. He took one dark look at Dean on the ground and raised an impressed eyebrow at Ginny. "Miss Weasley," he drawled, "My office." He sauntered back into the castle, his robes billowing after him.

* * *

A month's detention and another week without her wand. Ginny shook her head at the ridiculousness of it all. An idiot decides to spread horrible rumors about her, and she gets punished? Well, at least Dean Thomas was suffering a horrible punch to the face. Ginny grinned to herself. She couldn't wait to see his purple face at dinner tonight.

She slowly walked from Snape's office to the prefect's bathroom, yearning for a long, hot bath. She stiffened in place when she heard people approaching.

"Zabini, you are a pig!"

"I'm a stunning pig."

_Fuck_, Ginny thought, _Slytherins_.

She spun around quickly and prayed to the Gods that she would be out of the corridor by the time they entered it.

No such luck.

"Weasley!" called out a voice.

_Bullstrode_, Ginny thought. Trying to muster up any bravery she had left, Ginny turned her head and faced the nerve-racking cluster. It seemed like all the seventh year Slytherins were glued together.

"I enjoyed your show today! You and Weasel King are quite the pair," she said cheerfully, eyes laughing.

"Thomas deserved it," she said curtly.

They stopped before her and she felt caged.

"Rightly so," Goyle agreed, grinning.

Not looking at them, Ginny asked brusquely, "Is that all?"

"You left rather early last night," Greengrass stated the obvious, studying Ginny intently.

Ginny shrugged. "I had better things to do," she answered briskly.

"You seemed upset," she pursued.

_Gods, just let it go_, Ginny thought to herself. "I was fine," she bit out.

"We're having a party tonight," started Bullstrode, scribbling something on a torn piece of parchment. She handed it to Ginny. "That's the password. You should come."

_Hell no_. "Right." A movement to her left caught her eye. She stared as Malfoy brooded by the large windows behind them. _Pompous arse_.

"I'd say to bring Lovegood, but she's accompanying Nott," Parkinson sounded bitter.

Ginny looked at her. "What? Accompanying him? What does that mean?"

"A date, Weasley," Zabini cut in smoothly, "surely, you know what that is."

"Of course I do," she snapped.

She stood awkwardly as they passed her. She crumpled the parchment in her hand and with bated breath, waited until they left. She eyed Malfoy suspiciously as he dawdled behind them. She glared at his back, until … her heart halted with its beating.

Tucked flawlessly in his back pocket was a familiar red fabric. Ginny held a hand to her mouth.

It was her fucking knickers.

* * *

She had to confront him. After discovering her knickers and having them in her possession for only a few hours, he had somehow thieved them once again. How the hell did get inside undetected? She hid them underneath the bottom of her trunk – so concealed by everything else.

She visibly paled. He had rummaged through her bras and under things. She whimpered in mortification.

But the bigger question was: why did he have them? Why did he keep them in such personal areas – in places where they were meant to be seen.

Ginny growled and shook her head. It had to have been a prank. It was conniving and evil and _ugh_, she plopped onto the bed, breathing heavily. It needed to stop. The humiliation just couldn't go on.

She wouldn't let it.

She opened an eye and stared at the discarded parchment on the ground.

_Here we go again_.

* * *

I wrote this out of randomness. A great little fiction to keep me from the angsty Cherry Tulips. I hope you guys enjoyed it! I enjoy my defiant Ginny & dreamy Luna.

Want to stay posted? Then follow my livejournal (link in my profile). Personal site as well.

There is only one chapter left for this story & an epilogue. They're both written and done. So, if you want them posted, you best review :D Reviews are what keep me writing & posting, so even if it's short, why don't you just go & feed your addiction?

Love, love, love.


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

**

* * *

  
**

Peering left and right, Ginny hurriedly skipped out of the alcove she was hiding in and headed for the Slytherin dormitories. She wore a simple white dress that night. Most of her clothing was still in the wash and it was only decent piece of clean clothing she had left.

Her heart was pumping fiercely in her chest, as if to say that this was an extremely bad idea. She knew it was dangerous and she knew it would be degrading to face them once again, but she needed answers. She craved to know why.

She reached the painting and mumbled, "_Putus Cruor_."

It swung open.

She stepped inside slowly and found that no one was there. The room was empty and soundless. The drapes were drawn shut and the only light present was the flames of the fireplace. The painting slammed shut and Ginny squeaked, goosebumps rising on her skin. She began to panic. Would they attack her? Were they going to appear at any moment with spiteful hexes and excruciating curses?

Ginny spun her heel and headed for the door. She pushed it lightly.

It wouldn't open.

She pushed it again, this time with more strength.

Nothing.

She began to quiver.

"It's locked," stated a voice behind her.

She whirled around and faced a stoic Draco Malfoy.

"Where is everyone?" she croaked fearfully.

"Out on the pitch," he replied coolly, hands in his pockets.

"They lied to me," Ginny managed to say through her rising dread.

He nodded. "They did."

She took a deep breath and asked shakily, "Why?"

"Because they seem to have concocted the idea that I'm in love with you," he drawled, gray eyes boring into her soul.

Ginny felt winded. "What?" she breathed.

"They planned this," he gestured to the empty room.

She merely stood there.

He sighed and rubbed his temples tiredly. "It's like this, Weasley," he began, staring into the fire, "it all started with you nearly killing every male who showed the slightest bit of attention towards you. At first I thought you were an uncouth bint, but it was the ardor in your eyes that caught my attention." He leaned back into the plush couch. "Then it was when you started hiking up your sorry excuse for skirt when spring started." He let his eyes drift closed, as if picturing it in his head. "I finally admitted my feelings for you when you sent Corner to the Infirmary for trying to grope your arse." He opened his eyes and gazed at her. "I guess it was the sheer fact that you never back down from anything." He was hushed until, "And you look gorgeous defending yourself." He smirked at her.

"I …" Ginny shut her mouth, opened it, and shut it again.

His eyes darkened as he stood up and approached her. He got close enough to feel her small breath on his lips. "You know," he whispered, "I think it was also the way you eloquently try and make sense of any situation," he teased, his lips forming another grin.

Ginny stared at his mouth, still trying to form a coherent sentence.

She came up with two words.

"My knickers."

He chuckled and pulled them from out of his pocket. He held them in his hand. "It's about time I see you in them."

Ginny blanched. She came forward to snatch them, by met his cool lips instead. She gasped, opening her mouth and welcoming his tongue. He plundered her mouth ravenously, forgetting her knickers and dropping them to the ground as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She froze, hands coming to push him away. Instead, she curled them around his robes and pulled him closer, defying her mind and heeding her body. She moaned when her back gently hit the door.

He pulled away, his lips still lightly touching hers.

Ginny licked her lips and quivered. "How long?" she rasped.

"The day you slapped Finnigan in the face," he said, kissing her softly.

He did a few more times before she stared up at him. "That was nearly a year ago," she whispered, stunned at how long his obsession had gone.

He smirked. "I'm a patient man."

She became conscious of the fact that she was still gripping onto him for dear life and instantly let go. Face burning scarlet, Ginny mumbled, "I should get going. Ron will be looking for me."

His smirk dropped and he eyed her intensely. "Stay a while."

She shook her head, unable to process everything logically. She had just snogged the living daylight out of her brother's worst enemy. And she loved it.

"You're thinking too loud," he drawled, tracing small circles around her neck.

Ginny shivered under his touch.

"Why did you take my knickers?" The question had been the reason she came.

He kissed her again – this time more fervently. His body pressed up against hers in a tantalizing dance and she moaned in his mouth, shocked, but excited by his sudden action. His hands slipped underneath the hem of her dress and he hiked it up – higher and higher until his hands reached the curve of her breasts.

Ginny let out another moan as he kneaded them gently. Her eyes snapped opened when she realized what the hell she was doing. She tore her lips from his and said strongly, "Stop."

He let his hands fall down her stomach, eliciting a slight gasp from her, and let them rest of her hips.

"Do you want me to stop?" he hissed, biting her bottom lip.

Ginny felt his erection on her thigh and she wanted to scream _no_. His soft hands were on her skin, his skillful tongue was roving her mouth – it was too tempting to end.

He took her silence as her answer and stepped back, hands leaving her.

Ginny smoothed out her rumpled and wrapped her arms around herself. She was aroused, but it made her uncomfortable. Lavender and Padma always spoke of their trysts with various boys from the other houses, but Ginny never imagined passion to be like this. She opened her mouth to say something, when-

"I apologize," he stated formally.

She felt naked in front of him. Her emotions were getting the best of her and she just needed to analyze the situation. She enjoyed kissing him – she wanted to continue kissing him. She wanted to have his hands all over her and her hands all over him. Ginny gulped hard. She didn't want him to stop.

She looked up at him. "Are you sure you're in love with me?" she inquired softly.

Before he could answer, the painting swung open and Ginny squealed when she nearly fell backwards. She held the corner of the wall and blushed when she recognized the intruders.

"Weasley," smirked Bullstrode, taking in Ginny's disheveled state.

They were in their Quidditch attire and smelled of dirt and sweat. Malfoy wasn't lying when he said they were on the pitch.

Ginny saw the escape right before her – the open door. All she needed to do was run out of there and she could forget what happened. She could overlook what had transpired.

But she didn't. Instead, she asked boldly, "So you all knew he snatched my knickers?"

Zabini snorted.

Ginny glared at him. "You let me believe that _you_ had stolen them!"

Draco's eyes were icy as he stared irately at his friend. "You did _what_?" he sneered.

"I did no such thing!" defended Zabini. He spotted them on the floor and picked them up. "I just never divulged who took them."

Her cheeks a deep crimson now, Ginny seized her underwear. She thought sensibly and did the first thing that popped into her head.

She ran like hell.

* * *

She didn't wake up until three in the afternoon the next day. Her lips were still tingling from Malfoy's fervent kisses and her body still responded to his touch. Gods, what was wrong with her?

_He's in love with you_, a voice said reasonably in her head.

Ginny burrowed deeper and deeper into the covers to avoid the real world.

She fell into another deep sleep.

* * *

She awoke on Monday morning. Her roommates were kind enough not to disturb her while she slept soundly. She glanced at her alarm clock and groaned. She had missed her first class. Hopping out of the bed, she headed for the dorm showers and bathed quickly. Still damp, she slid on her school uniform and threw her wet hair up into a bun. She could have charmed it dry _and_ been ready in time if she had her bloody wand.

She slung her backpack on her shoulders and dashed out the door. Out of breath, she cursed when she saw no one in the halls. She was already late for Potions. She arrived at the classroom and noisily opened the door. She collapsed next to Luna and tried to breathe.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Five points from Gryffindor," he said automatically.

"Where have you been?" Luna whispered.

"Sleeping," Ginny choked.

Luna ogled at her hair. "Did you just bathe?" she whispered furiously. "Gods, Gin, you're still soaking wet!"

"I don't have a wand!" Ginny exclaimed quietly, patting her heaving chest. "You mind drying me up?"

Luna whipped out her wand and performed a drying spell.

Ginny felt so much more comfortable. "Oh, thank you," she sighed.

"What happened to you this weekend?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

Luna smiled contemplatively. "Well, you missed the uproar this morning at breakfast."

"What uproar?" Ginny asked, flipping through her Potions book.

"Dean Thomas has another black eye," she said lightly.

Ginny stared at her. "I certainly didn't give it to him!" she blustered.

"I know that," Luna said reasonably, "Your brother did."

"He _what_?!" she asked loudly.

"_Ten_ points from Gryffindor," yelled Professor Snape from the front of the class. "Have you completely forgotten that you're in a classroom?"

"I'm sorry," Ginny muttered. She turned to Luna again. "Why did he do that?" she whispered.

"Apparently, word got out that your knickers were found in the Slytherin dormitories and he said some very unfortunate things," sighed Luna, shaking her head. "Your brother also attacked Blaise Zabini with a blunt fork."

Mouth agape, Ginny banged her head on her desk.

Snape crossed his eyes in annoyance. "Twenty points from – you know what? You are dismissed, Miss Weasley."

"But-"

"You heard me," he cut her off, "Out of the class now. Out with you." He pointed his wand to the door.

"Where are they?" Ginny asked Luna as she packed her things.

"The Infirmary."

* * *

Upon entering the hospital wing, she first encountered Dean Thomas, who sported two deep purple eyes. He snarled at her. "Fucking Weasleys." He was surrounded by Seamus and Neville, who both shrugged helplessly at the entire situation.

Ginny grinned and raised an eyebrow. She spotted her brother and stalked over to him. Lips in a thin line, she said frostily, "Nice cut."

He glared at her, his bottom lip swollen and red. "Bugger off," he grumbled petulantly.

She shook her head, disappointed. "What were you _thinking_?"

Hermione huffed indignantly and said, "I wonder who influenced him."

"Is it true then?" Ron demanded.

"Is what true, Ron?" Ginny retorted resignedly.

"That you left your knickers in the Slytherin dorms." It pained him to say it.

"I didn't _leave_ them there per say," she replied cryptically.

Ron's eyes became wide as saucers. He pushed past her and ran for the other side of the Infirmary. Harry groaned in exasperation.

"Ron, _no_!" Hermione screeched, hastening after him.

"I'll fucking kill you!" he roared at Zabini. He tackled him into the bed and he prepared his fists for the most epic beating of all time. Before he could assail Zabini with the wrath of the Weasely, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny pried him off the Slytherin.

"You're insane, Weasel," sneered Zabini, wiping off the sleeves of his shirt.

"I suggest you take your brother elsewhere," Bullstrode advised Ginny, eyes flashing with anger.

The other Slytherins meandered forward, looking equipped for a duel.

"Ron," Ginny whispered to her fuming brother, "Nothing happened. He didn't do anything to me."

"I'm only going to ask you one more time," Ron said threateningly, "did you leave your knickers at the Slytherin dorms?"

All eyes fell on Ginny as she scrambled for an answer. Deciding to go with another form of the truth, she glimpsed at Malfoy and answered gallantly, "I gave them to Draco."

She heard a thud and Ron was on the floor.

Hermione shrieked in surprise and bent down to help him up.

Ginny squeezed her eyes shut and mumbled, "Oh, fuck."

* * *

Another month's detention. Ginny grimaced. Snape also made it perfectly clear that he would be contacting her parents to inform them of her misbehavior. She expected a howler within the week. Ron, on the other hand, was given three months detention for using an eating utensil as a weapon and constantly fainting in the halls. Every time he heard the words "knickers" and "Malfoy", he hit the ground without so much as another thought.

He did it so much that Hermione specifically learned how to transfigure her quills in pillows to stop him from cracking his head open.

As for Dean, he scurried away every time he spotted any of the Weasleys. Fred and George came to visit the Gryffindor common room without permission, causing Dean to hide away in his bedroom.

Rumors flew easily out of everyone's mouths after the incident in the Infirmary. They created outlandish stories of Ginny in a forbidden love affair with Crabbe and Goyle. There was also the tale of Ron and Parkinson, which upset Hermione to no end. The rumors were endless and they were further from the truth.

Ginny avoided the Slytherins as much as she could. She skipped meals and ate in her dormitory. She enjoyed the solace of the library or overslept during the weekends. They hadn't sought her out – thank goodness – but she half-wished Malfoy would demand to see her. She ached to feel his lips on her.

Ron never mentioned her knickers again. When the subject came up, he politely excused himself and left to do God knows what. Ginny assumed he went to retch his food, but she could never be too sure.

It had been one whole week of dealing with the consequences of her not-so-great actions, but she would finally acquire her wand that night – and that alone erased every bad thing.

She waited patiently in Professor Snape's office. Holding out her open hands, she jittered with excitement.

Professor Snape eyed her wearily. "Please try not to injure anymore people," he drawled wryly.

He placed her wand onto her hands and Ginny took a deep, exaggerated breath. The sunset peeked through the windows and shone on the valued stick, as if the gods were in on this little ceremony.

Ginny beamed.

"You can go," he said dismissively.

Smiling, she skipped out of his office and sighed happily. Once in the hallways, she ran the nearest window, pointed her wand at a lone rock outside and whispered, "_Planto Ligo_!" The large pebble transformed into a tie. Ginny frowned when she realized that it was a Slytherin color.

"Seems someone is on your mind," said an amused voice from behind her.

She didn't move. She knew who it was.

"Following me?" she asked neutrally, gripping the windowsill to stop from shaking.

He chuckled and stepped beside her. He leaned against the ledge and looked down at her. "I wouldn't have to if you'd stop hiding like a criminal."

"I'm not hiding," she blurted. She cursed herself for being so nervous around him.

His face grew serious and he examined her intensely. "Why are you hiding from me?"

"I'm not," she said weakly, contemplating a mad dash back to her room.

He grasped her wrist, as if reading her thoughts. He held her tenderly and leaned in. "I think you're terrified," he whispered, kissing her cheek.

Ginny shut her eyes and looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about," she retorted disinterestedly.

He smirked and let her go, much to her dismay. "Your brother seems to be in constant pain over this entire ordeal," he said smugly.

"I told him that I willingly gave you my knickers," Ginny said sarcastically. "I'm surprised you're still alive."

"I meant what I said you," he disclosed unexpectedly.

She glanced up at him in surprise. "I know," her voice was small.

"Why did you run from me?"

His voice was firm, but almost timid. Was he honestly scared of her answer?

"I didn't want to …" she stopped and shook her head. Turning to him, she started again, "I just ..."

"_Very_ articulate," he complimented, eyes smiling.

She gave up and shrugged. "Oh, bugger it." She threw her hands up in defeat.

He caught her arm and pulled her close. "You could be forgiven," he said teasingly. His eyes drooped down to her lips.

"I'm not apologizing," she replied breathlessly.

He wrapped both toned arms around her waist and backed her up into the windowsill. "You should," he retorted, his lips only centimeters from hers.

"I've done nothing wrong," she whispered against his lips.

He smirked. "Apologize or suffer the consequences," he threatened lightly.

"_Hhmm_," she drawled, enjoying his close proximity. She licked her lips and murmured, "No."

He tightened his hold on her and sigh escaped her mouth. "Gods, you're gorgeous," he groaned, burying his face in her neck.

Ginny giggled. "You're tickling me!"

He kissed her neck gently. He lifted his head and smiled.

The gesture made her dizzy.

"This is so surreal," she expressed honestly.

Draco Malfoy grinned devilishly at her. "What is? The fact that I'm mauling you in the corridor? Or the fact that you're enjoying it?"

She pinched his taut stomach, causing him to jump. "Prat," she scolded. She was quiet for a moment, and then asked, "What happens now?"

"Well," he drawled, still ogling at her pink lips. "I kiss you. And then you kiss me back. And then I continue kissing you for as long as I like."

"Just kissing?" she taunted innocently, biting her lip.

He groaned. "You really are out for the male blood."

"No," she laughed, "Just yours."

Her statement amazed the both of them.

She looked down in embarrassment, but he tilted her chin with his thumb and grazed her lips with his. "I cannot believe I'm in love with a Weasley," he commented lightheartedly.

She gleamed. "Hurry up and kiss me."

He obliged her. Ginny immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and threw herself into the connection. It had been so long since she felt him near her, and although that confession scared her, she reveled in the sensation of his body against hers. She wasn't sure what would happen after that night and she didn't think to wonder about it. All that mattered to her now was his hands on her.

She whimpered in protest when he pulled away.

He stared at her in complete and utter shock.

"What?" she questioned, lips swollen red.

His lips slowly quirked into a wide grin as his hand pulled her skirt up slightly. Ginny looked down and blushed furiously. "It was laundry day," she explained feebly.

He kissed her again and lifted her up onto the ledge. He was well aware that her knickers were being featured for the world to see, but he could care less. They were his favorite pair.

Finite

* * *

Another new story of mine is up called "Break Away" ... do read & review.

Snippets are coming up soon - think of them as an epilogue. It'll tie up some loose ends & answer any questions you may have.

I enjoyed writing this fiction! I hope you guys liked reading it. Lots of love, darlings!

Do visit: sydentherese (dot) com


End file.
